Pijama
by Gabrika
Summary: En cuanto cruzó la puerta hacia el patio lo vió, a un costado alejado de los demás vestido con ese pijama rosa, y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.


Ok. Esto es algo muy, demasiado crack quizás, nosé. Se me ocurrió mientras hablaba hace tiempo con mi querida amiga Fallon Kristerson (a la que por cierto va dedicado este fic) y finalmente me animé a escribirlo. No quedé muy conforme con el resultado, pero si a ti te gusta entonces cumplí con mi deber :) Disfruta del fic mija, voy a ver si esta semana me animo también a escribir el uk x us que te conté que soñé el otro día xD

**Advertencias: **poca, poquísima coherencia (según yo) en este fic, no estoy bien de la mente y eso se traduce en esto, Suiza en pijama.

**Mención de:** Argentina x Chile, Alemania x Italia, Francia x Canadá, Prusia x Polonia

* * *

><p>Manuel no podía creer su mala suerte, lo único que él quería era pasar una tranquila tarde en su casa, irse a dormir temprano (estaba muy cansado, lidiar con su gente no era fácil) y quizás soñar con cierto argentino rubio vecino suyo, pero la vida era cruel y traicionera, especialmente con él. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, una gran cantidad de países reunidos en <em>su<em> casa, celebrando quién-sabe-qué y todo por culpa del antes mencionado argentino que se le ocurrió invitar a todos a una fiesta en la casa de su querido chilenito.

Se fijó más en la escena que en ese momento ocuría en el salón, la gran mayoría estaba medio, si no completamente, borrachos. El alcohol traído principalmente por Prusia y Francis ayudó mucho en eso, y hablando de este último, parecía bastante entretenido violando besando a Matthew en una esquina tratando de que nadie lo notara. Arquéo una ceja ante eso, que él supiera el canadiense era constantemente custiodado por su hermano, giró la cabeza levemente y vió la respuesta de porqué Francis seguía vivo. Alfred estaba demasiado ocupado con Arthur.

-Esto es inaceptable.

Volteó a ver a quién le hablaba. Suiza sentado a su derecha con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba de forma reprobatoria a un borracho Prusia tratando de ligar con Austria que era protegido por una furiosa Hungría golpeando al prusiano con su sartén.

-Dimelo a mi weón- el suizo frunció aún más el ceño por la forma en la que el chileno lo llamó- lo único que quería era dormir, y por culpa de ese fleto culiao' no puedo.

-¿Por qué simplemente no le disparas?- Vash hizo ademán de querer sacar su pistola de su funda para prestársela a Manuel-

-Nah, prefiero ver como se pelea con Brasil-

Efectivamente, Martín y Luciano estaban bastante entretenidos peleándo sobre cosas muy importantes coffútbolcof y casi golpeándose a causa de ello. Vash miró al chileno unos segundos antes de levantarse e ir donde su hermanita, no podía dejar sola a Lily con todos esos energúmenos sueltos y borrachos por ahí.

Chile no hizo mucho más que quedarse en el sillón durante toda la noche viendo como los demás disfrutaban de la fiesta, Perú y Ecuador se habían ido a la cocina a por unos plátanos ecuatorianos que Francisco le regalara días antes, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué irían a hacer ahí, Francia y Canadá simplemente ya se habían ido a alguna habitación a hacer cochinadas durante el resto de la noche, al igual que cierto par de angloparlantes.

Prusia al ver que no podría pasar por la barrera que significaba Hungría decidió simplemente irse a probar suerte con Polonia...con quién si tuvo éxito y al poco tiempo desaparecieron juntos soltando risitas tontas hacia algún lugar más privado. Manuel se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, no podía creer que ese polaco hubiera aceptado lo que sea que le propuso Gilbert, seguramente nada sano, luego de que se supiera en todo el globo el fetiche sadomasoquista de su hermano. Y hablando de Alemania, éste se encontraba con un lloroso Italia entre sus brazos pidiéndole algo así que lo salvase de la gallina que Chile tenía como mascota.

Dió un largo suspiro y esperó a que todos, o al menos la gran mayoría, de quienes estaban ahí se decidieran a por lo menos irse a descansar a alguna habitación, era probable que si no se quedaba romperían más de algún objeto y eso era lo único que le faltaba para hacer de su noche _perfecta._

Alrededor de las cinco de la mañana se encaminó a su dormitorio, Manuel ya no soportaba el sueño y se lanzó sobre la cama sin siquiera sacarse los zapatos, apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y apoyó la cabeza en el cojín. Oh si, nada más rico que la sensación de estar quedándose profundamente dormido en unos segundos, lástima que no le duraría mucho.

El chileno se equivocó al pensar que lo peor que podría pasarle sería que alguien rompiese algo, porque lo que estaba sucediendo ahora era mucho peor.

-Puto temblor de mierda, ya para de una vez que quiero dormir- gruñó con la cara enterrada en la almohada...y el temblor sólo aumento su intensidad.

Para él ya era común tener que soportar ese tipo de sismos, sin embargo muchos de los países que estaban en su casa ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de vivir algo como eso, y si habían pasado por eso las consecuencias eran graves en sus casas, así que solo hicieron lo que les demandaba la lógica ( o en este caso el instinto de supervivencia) y salieron corriendo de la casa del chileno.

Manuel simplemente salió para tratar de calmarlos y decirles que no pasaba nada, que esas cosas no tenían grandes efectos y que volvieran a lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo antes, era imposible dormir con tanto caos y ruido provocado por las otras naciones.

Pero en cuanto cruzó la puerta hacia el patio lo vió. Todos estaban reunidos en el patio con cara de terror, algunos medio desnudos, solo cubiertos con sábanas o con lo que alcanzaran a agarrar antes de huir de la casa, Alemania tratando de poner orden en todo ese caos, Francis siendo consolado por un nervioso y tembloroso Matthew, y a un costado de toda esa gente estaba Vash...vestido con el pijama rosa que Liechtenstein le hiciera con tanto cariño.

Manuel nunca se lo imaginó y apenas le vió comenzo a reírse como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y es que porfavor, ¿cuándo más iba a tener la oportunidad de ver a Vash con un pijama rosa y la cara desfigurada por el reciente temblor? (porque para el resto de los países habrá sido un terremoto, pero para Chile siempre eran temblores)

-Che boludo, ¿por qué te estás riendo, que no ves que estamos todos asustados aquí?- le preguntó medio regañó Martín, dirigiéndo su mirada a donde su querido chilenito señalaba, la risa no lo dejaba ni hablar- ¡Pero si es Suiza vestido de rosa!

De un momento a otro todas las otras naciones comenzarón a reír también, incluso le pequeña Liech contagiada de la risa de los demás ante la atónita mirada de su hermano mayor que no podía creer estar sufriendo tal humillación. Buscó la pistola a su costado, mas no la tenía consigo, se le había olvidado con las prisas de salir de la casa, y finalmente se decidió por fulminar con la mirada al chileno que tirado en el suelo se sujetaba el estómago y seguía riéndose, jurando para sus adentros vengarse por lo ocurrido esa noche.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? ¿Les parece despreocupada la reacción de Manuel frente a ese tipo de situaciones? (no me digan que no, es lo mismo que hago yo cuando estoy durmiendo y se pone a temblar ;-;) La verdad es que quería hacerlo más cómico, y en un principio la idea era hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Suiza, pero lo comencé a escribir y me salió esto ^^ y Fallon, mujer, mas te vale amarme por esto, que metí el Prupol solo por ti mija! xD Se acepta de todo incluidos tomatazos y similares c:<p> 


End file.
